historic_pausefandomcom-20200215-history
Otome Gensai
If you stayed for the credits of most movies and tv shows, you'd probably see the name Otome Gensai. Notorious in the film industry for her excellent Foley artistry, the girl has done the sound effects for over a thousand episodes of tv shows and movies combined. Also notable is her prevalence on the party scene, being found in the crowd at house parties and raves every weekend night. She comes off as genuinely care-free, and sometimes even overbearing, but does mean well. Appearance Otome Gensai is a rather tall trans girl with fairly average stature. She is decently thin, but not muscular nor weak. She has purple hair that's mostly swept to her right and gets wavy at the bottom. She has bright orange eyes, and does not leave her dorm without winged eyeliner. She wears a loosely fitting light grey tank top with three black stars on it and galaxy leggings. She also wears a dark grey hoodie off her shoulders, with elastic lining the inside of the arms so it does not move. Her sweatshirt sleeves cover half her palms unless she moves them back. She also wears a bright orange choker with a black metal heart in the center. Personality Otome is incredibly laid back and worry-free to an extreme degree. She does not seem to be affected by the mutual killing game at all, and in fact is just chilling as everything goes to shit. She also is notably very unintelligent- she attributes everything she doesn't understand to magic, and only ever completed a year of middle school. Otome is incredibly gullible as well, believing anything that anyone tells her so long as she believes they know more than her in that field. Of course, most people know more than her in most fields, so she has reason to believe most people. Talent and Abilities Ultimate Foley Artist Otome is gifted in the art of using objects to create sound effects. Her work is in all genres of tv shows and movies, and she is often hired by major production companies to do things her way, despite how old fashioned it is. Excellent Hearing Otome has incredibly good hearing, as she is trained to hear the smallest details in sound. Digital Sound Effects While her talent is foley artistry, she is also incredibly adept at creating and adding sound effects using computers, so she has proficient knowledge in using computers and audio editing. Mediocre Skateboard Skills Otome can ride a skateboard, and do like 2 tricks. Unfortunately, this is not useful in a murder game. Musically Gifted Otome has some musical ability aside from sound effects, being that she is competent at multiple instruments, to the extent that she can play a few songs but is still susceptible to mistakes, and must practice a new song a few times before being able to play it properly. History Prior to the Mutual Killing Game Otome grew up in Neo Vegas, a city she described as description soon. She stopped attending school after 6th grade, instead enrolling in online school but not completing the coursework. Prologue: Welcome To Kurashiki Museum Otome met her classmates and overall did nothing remarkable besides proving herself dumb as fuck. Chapter One: One in Two Thousand Chance Otome began to bond with the class, although due to mun inactivity, often is not present. She did however seem to become better friends with Etsuko, at least, and assert her dislike of Shuun. She spent a great deal of time in the storage room as well, digging around for fun objects. She successfully found the ring in the pudding in the first murder case, utilizing her stupidity to plunge her whole arm in the pan. Chapter Two: Floating in the Abyss Nothing Yet. Relationships :Class 81-A: Star Ozu and they were roomates (oh my god they were roomates). Despite this, she seems to not know Star that well. Kass Loveless Otome seems to consider herself friends with Kass, mostly in defense of her as she falls for all of Kass' dramatic antics. Shuun Nakajima Otome holds general contempt for Shuun, mostly because she disapproves of how he crosses boundaries and how he literally smells so bad. She does seem to pity him to some degree, as Etsuko Shinki Otome is a huge fan of etsuko's music, even referring to her by her stage name despite knowing her real one. She admires Etsuko's willingness to act for her beliefs, and overall thinks she's really cool in general. They seem to be friends, going so far as Otome referring to her as "Etsy" Kaguya Nakauchi Otome seems to like Kaguya, referring to her as "Kags" Monomono Items None Known Yet. Quotes *“Is this thing on?” *“Yeah, I only went to school until 6th grade.“ Trivia *shes gay lol Navigation Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:81-A